


[锤基]神的恩赐

by Wochaohaokan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wochaohaokan/pseuds/Wochaohaokan
Summary: 双性基人是有双面的。那么如果thor并不是我们想的那么正直呢？比如是他先动了情，比如是他迷奸loki在长长的几千年里。眼睛是会骗人的，我们看到的或许不是真相。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章  
> 你的抚摸玷污了花，  
> 你把花瓣撕碎，  
> 把它们抛在尘埃里，  
> 然而，  
> 没有色彩，也没有芬芳。  
> ——《泰戈尔诗集（节选）》

一道光从门缝里透了进来，门悄无声息地被推开，Frigga走了进来，手上端着一盏小小的银制烛台。

“Thor？”

床上躺着loki，一张小脸发红，睡着正熟。而thor就坐在床边转过头来与frigga对视上，烛台的光让他高大的身体一半明一半暗。

Thor笨拙地替loki掖好被角，他羞赧地看着母亲，用气音出声:“我想我还没有准备好和弟弟分床睡。”

“噢，thor……”frigga温柔地笑，她走近两步，裙摆轻轻扫过地毯，“就今天晚上好吗？”

thor闻言立即高兴地脱下披肩，小心翼翼地掀开被子的一个角，然后钻了进去。

被子里的弟弟又暖又软，手脚都软和，他忍不住伸手搂住弟弟，让loki的小脸凑在自己的颈窝处，他小小地吸了一口气，淡淡甜甜的奶香味。

“晚安，宝贝们。”frigga看到两个孩子亲亲热热地贴在一起，心都融化了，她给了他们一人一个晚安吻之后离去。

房门轻轻被合上。房间里仅剩床头一盏烛台，跳动着火焰。

“loki……”thor在loki耳边一声一声地喊，暖暖的气流拂过loki的耳朵，他也没有醒，只是往thor的怀里缩了缩，柔软的手跟小猫似的挠着thor的胸膛。

thor浑身一激灵，他有些难以控制地把手掌放在loki的腰上，熟练地探入睡衣内，感受那温热的身躯在自己的指尖不自觉的颤抖，thor觉得自己的血液都在沸腾，手上的动作也无意识地加重，用力地捏着loki腰上软软的肉，完全不担心loki会中途醒来。

他情难自禁地喊:“loki……loki……弟弟……”他把一个又一个湿润的吻烙在loki的唇上，脸上，锁骨。

他几乎陷入了疯狂。

却仍然保持着神智的敏捷，甚至还能够小心翼翼地将弟弟的睡衣扣子一颗、一颗地解开，正如他过去无数个夜晚做的那样。

thor脱下loki的睡裤，露出什么都没有的下体，thor知道loki不爱穿内裤，虽然loki不说，但thor猜想可能敏感的花穴受内裤摩擦会不舒服，或许还会止不住地流水。

thor轻轻用手拨开花穴的唇瓣，露出粉红的内壁和颤巍巍的阴蒂，他用指尖逗弄着小小的阴蒂，花穴被玩弄了数个日日夜夜，已经自然而然地敏感到稍稍被玩弄就会滴滴答答流出黏糊糊的淫液。

花穴被手指浅浅地插弄，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，thor忍不住低下头，用舌头刺激敏感的阴蒂，啧啧地吮吸下面的水，但马上又流出更多的水，他的舌头灵活地舔弄花穴，直到下面喷出大股大股的液体。

loki在睡梦中无意识地呻吟，发出那种细碎的、软软的叫声，达到了一阵绵长的高潮。

thor爬起来，难以自持地吻上loki的唇，近乎痴狂地汲取loki口中的津液，他边与loki的唇舌缠绵，边含糊不清地喊:“宝贝，啊……弟弟……我爱你……”

thor清楚地知道自己正压在弟弟身上，趁着弟弟熟睡的时候，玩弄双性弟弟的身体，他已经上瘾了，如同深陷泥淖，无法自拔，甚至恶劣地想要把弟弟一起拖下来。

他忘了是从什么时候开始对弟弟有这种想法的。

或许是那次loki被人欺负推下水后，自己把他捞起来时，loki浑身湿漉漉的，眼眶红红地看着他，在自己怀里抽抽搭搭地哭，如果仅仅如此，thor会一直保持对loki的兄长之情，只是普通的关爱而已。但是那次，当他帮loki把身上湿透的衣裳扒拉下来，好让可怜的弟弟舒服一点时，他看到了，在loki的下面，有一条跟他不一样的小缝。

他当时就变了神色，他没有问loki，更没有跑去问妈妈，他只是沉默着把loki抱起来泡到热水里。

当时水汽弥漫，loki乖乖地坐在木桶里面，身子蜷缩成一团，thor可以隐约看到loki浸泡在热水里的白嫩胸膛，上面有两点诱人的殷红。

loki还在抽抽搭搭，当thor的手落在他的肩膀上时，他哭得更厉害了，而thor仿佛一下子被铁红烫伤，猛地缩回了手，指尖仿佛还残留着柔软的触感。

他面色阴沉，站起来就往外面走，loki在身后叫他，他也不理。出了门，他将那些欺负弟弟的男生挨个揍了一遍。

他像一头初生的小牛犊，凶狠不怕世事，狠狠地把为首的那个男生摁在地上，目露凶光，揪着那人的衣领，拖起来丢到水里去了。

thor警告了所有人:“loki是我弟弟，如果还有谁敢欺负他，别怪我不客气。”

那绝对不是他第一次打架，但与平常的小打小闹不同，当脑子里闪过loki通红的眼眶时，他差点就下了狠手，要把所有欺负弟弟的人都……thor回忆起过去，忍不住闭上眼睛，喘息不能地伏在loki颈窝，他含着loki的锁骨吮吸、啮咬。

也是因为那次，他被Odin罚了在英灵殿跪了三天三夜，期间loki来看他，弟弟乖巧亲昵地跪在他身边，拉着他的手臂，小声地叫:“哥哥……”

当时thor只是心情复杂地瞄了眼弟弟的两腿之间，没有反应。

loki却以为哥哥在生自己的气，慌得拉住哥哥的手臂拼命撒娇:“哥哥，哥哥你最好了，哥哥太帅了，loki好爱哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……”

英灵殿空空旷旷的大殿回荡着loki稚嫩的声音，thor不可能嫌弃弟弟，他只是，当时很难解释自己面对loki时，心里腾升起的怪异情绪——一种令他血液加速流动，忍不住战栗的情绪。

所以他推开弟弟，说:“你赶紧回去。”

loki难以置信地看着他，气得推了thor一把，然后站起来，喊:“坏哥哥！再也不理哥哥了！”loki跑了出去。

thor走出英灵殿之后，整整一个星期，他都没有去找loki，甚至没有踏出自己房间一步。

白天，他不断不断地否定自己——loki是弟弟，他们从小一起长大，一起玩游戏，弟弟是除了爸妈最重要的存在，他痛恨自己那种感情，拼命地试图抑制它，可是它就像童话里那颗不断生长的魔豆，无论thor怎么做都没有办法阻止它往高了窜。

夜晚，当thor睡着时，必然会梦到loki，梦到loki嫩白的皮肤，梦到他浸泡在水里的身体，梦到滴滴答答的水从他身下那条特殊的小缝里流出来。thor厌恶自己像个变态一样意淫着自己的弟弟，可是他做不到，半夜惊醒时，脑子里是无数的后悔，下体却因弟弟稚嫩的肉体而肿胀不已。

少年的感情总是那么炽热、迅猛，像火一样灼烧着thor的灵魂，他的血液仿佛被放在火上炙烤，沸腾着冒泡，有好几个瞬间，他被欲望烧红了眼睛，恨不得跑到弟弟的宫殿，把他压在床上，扒去loki的衣服，他会挣扎会哭喊，但是thor笃定等自己那根不管不顾地插进去之后，插进loki下面紧咬的小穴，这个婊子就会嗯嗯啊啊地喊着哥哥好棒……于是thor给了自己一个巴掌。

一个实打实的毫不留情的巴掌，直接扇得自己呸出一口血沫。

这是对loki的不尊重……谁都可以欺负loki，但是loki，loki那么单纯，那么……他还是一个只会跟在我身后叫哥哥的小孩子啊。thor捂住自己的眼睛，痛苦且挣扎地想。

自然，他不会知道，那段时间，所有人都以为兄弟间感情不和，对loki的报复与欺负都变本加厉，而倔强可怜的小loki一次也没有去找过thor。

thor决定去找frigga。然而他还没想好该怎么开口时，frigga就笑着告诉他，每个神成年之后都应该去找找欲望女神，thor刚从英灵殿出来，还没去过，“去吧，thor，你会在那里得到答案的。”

“哥哥……”怀里的loki突然喊了一声。

thor瞬间僵硬了，以为迷药失效，loki清醒了，但是很快他发现，刚刚那只是loki无意识的梦呓罢了。他微微松了口气，他知道总有一天loki会知道，但是不是现在，或许以后，等他掌握了政权，继承了王位，他一定会想办法把loki留在自己身边。

“我的loki……loki……”thor痴迷地舔弄着loki青涩的身体，然后将下身勃发的欲望插进loki的腿间，大腿内侧的嫩肉夹着thor的炙热，thor粗喘一声后开始抽插，同时手指夹着loki的小乳头，让宝贝弟弟在怀里发出小猫似的嘤嘤嘤的呻吟，笑着调笑一句，“真是个娇气的孩子，以后怎么办？等你成年，loki，等你成年我们就做爱好吗？你不会拒绝哥哥的对不对？”

“呜……”loki被玩弄奶头同时，下面的花穴被少女粗大的阴茎摩擦着，他的声音带上了哭腔，快感从下面一阵一阵地传来，狂轰滥炸，下面的花穴又一次达到高潮，淫液全喷在thor的肉棒上。

数百次抽插后，thor终于射了出来，他把精液全射在了loki的花穴上，娇嫩的小穴被腥臭的精液污染，看上去色情又诱人。

Thor以为，这段不堪的暗恋，肮脏的回忆，永远不会被loki知道，他也确实做到了瞒了loki几百年。

“loki……等我当了王，你就当我的王妃。”

熟睡的少年满脸潮红，睫毛被渗出的泪水打湿，正在微微颤抖。

“loki……我爱你。”

“你爱我吗？”

thor搂着loki睡着了。梦里他又想起了去见欲望女神的回忆。

欲望女神带他进入了一个梦境。

或许不止一层梦境。

欲望女神化身变成了loki，穿着暴露的裙子勾引他。

女神问:“你想要我吗？”

thor面对着和loki一模一样的脸，颤抖着点了点头。

梦境里女神扮的loki娇媚一下，在他耳边呵气:“那来呀——哥哥，我喜欢你，loki好想要你——”

thor差一点，他的手已经摸上了那张同loki一模一样的脸。

但他猛地把面前的“loki”推开了。

“我得去找loki，我要告诉他我喜欢他。”thor当时是这么说的，“除了他我谁都不要。”

欲望女神变了回来。

她摇着头俯视着thor，不无惋惜地说:“年轻人，我见过无数个像你这样的——冲动、固执、认为爱情比天大。我是欲望女神，相信我，爱情都是虚假的，只有你心里的欲望不会骗自己。”

Thor迷茫地看着她，自暴自弃地问:“包括想操自己的弟弟吗？”

“神的寿命有几千万年。你知道有多长吗？这一生你会找无数个伴侣，却不是每一个都因为生离死别而分开的。thor，神活得太久了，有些东西已经不在乎了。”

“……”

一阵短暂的沉默过后，欲望女神再次开口:“或许，足够的权利可以帮你获得你想要的。”

在thor离去前，欲望女神送给他一句警告:“欲望是双向的，遵从它，但别沉迷它。”

当thor跑去找弟弟道歉时，却怎么也没找到，最后他在湖边看到了被绑起来的loki，正在止不住地哭。

“loki！loki！抱歉我来晚了……”thor捏紧了拳头。

“滚……嗝！我不要，嗝，见你……坏哥哥呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”loki开始号啕大哭，委屈的眼泪大颗大颗掉下来，在那些人欺负他的时候，他明明倔强地眼睛都不红一下，嘴上还能骂人嘲讽一样不落，但一看到thor，伤心委屈的情绪一下子涌了上来。

“你走开！我不要，嗝你抱！”loki被哥哥抱在怀里，手脚并用地挣扎。

“弟弟乖弟弟乖，是哥哥不好，哥哥错了，哥哥再也不会了，loki，loki，我的宝贝loki……”thor亲掉了loki的眼泪，他最后没能告诉loki自己到底有多爱他。

那一年，thor唯一能给loki的就是一句承诺，他发誓，永远不会让loki离开自己身边，不会让弟弟受伤。

Thor当然也不知道，这个承诺loki一直记了很多年，支撑着他度过很多个艰难的时刻。

tbc


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽说你的爱迷失在我的睡梦中，然而我仍感到一阵欣喜的震颤。——泰戈尔

黑暗和碎石，包裹在loki的周围。

下身一阵阵的剧痛，他浑身冒着冷汗，头发一缕一缕地搭在脸上，面容苍白，毫无血色。

“thor·Odinson……”loki感觉自己的下体正在被活活地撕裂开，一想到下面出来的是带着thor血缘的孩子，喉咙里就泛着恶心。

腥红的黏液一股一股地涌出来，还带着粘结的血块。

一团模糊的黑影出现，在他侧边蹲下。

“啧啧，看看你这个样子，loki，我早提醒过你了。”

“滚……”loki强忍着痛苦，咬牙切齿地回道，一块肉被撕扯的痛让他恨不得死掉。

黑影笑了一下，仿佛看破了他在想什么，说:“你要是现在死在这儿了，也没有什么，反正你哥本来也以为你死了。”

那双琥珀绿的眼睛变得黯淡，眼泪像一片碎冰一样渐渐浮起。

“你想不想看看你哥现在怎么样了？我帮你看看——”黑影停顿了几秒，“噢，你绝对想象不到，你的哥哥，啧啧，阿斯加德的大王子，现在多么狼狈。”

“闭嘴！”loki把手中的匕首朝黑影的方向丢了过去，尽管他知道匕首会穿透黑影，根本造不成什么伤害。

“他喝醉了，loki，在你从彩虹桥上掉下去之后，他就再也没清醒过。”黑影仿佛以loki的痛苦为乐，不断地在他耳边说，“thor看上去难过得要死掉了，loki。”

“……”loki脸上划过一条透明的泪痕，此刻胸口的钝痛远远超过了下体。

他几乎快缓不过来了，当他知道自己怀了哥哥的孩子的时候，确实恨透了thor，但是那么那么久，几乎是伴随着生长，渗透在骨髓里的爱，怎么可能轻易地放弃呢？

此时，小腹一阵绞痛，仿佛有一把匕首刺穿子宫并来回旋转，loki甚至能感觉到婴儿的肢体从自己的下面伸了出来，他难以忍受地发出痛苦的尖叫:

“啊——！！”

loki满身是汗地从床上惊醒。

“怎么了？”

loki扭过头一看，旁边满脸困意地坐起来的是自己的哥哥，顿时松了口气，一下扑进thor的怀里。

thor搂着小小一只的弟弟，大手安抚地拍着loki的背，他温柔地问:“是不是做噩梦了？不怕不怕，哥哥在呢。”

他太享受弟弟对自己的依赖了，loki越是黏着他，他就越是想把弟弟绑在身边。

“哥哥……”loki惊魂甫定地搂着哥哥的脖子，但是记忆就像被清空了一般，噩梦的内容一点也想不起来了，只剩一片空白。

他稍稍松开thor，小腿蜷曲着坐在thor的大腿上，小脑袋搁在哥哥的肩膀上。

thor一只手搂着他，另一只手轻轻地捏着loki嘟嘟的脸蛋，让那张看起来快要哭的小脸有点别的表情。

“好啦，弟弟不哭哦，不哭的话哥哥今天就带你去骑马！”

“我才不会哭呢！loki已经是大孩子了！”loki撅嘴，躲开thor捏他的手，身子在thor的大腿上动来动去。

很快，两个人都沉默了。

loki感受到屁股下被一个热腾腾的东西顶着，脸都红透了，忸怩着小声道:“你长大了……妈妈说我们俩不能一起睡觉的……”

“可是哥哥好想跟loki睡觉，loki不想哥哥吗？”thor垂下头，金发垂在脸侧，眉眼都耷拉下来，像一只委屈的大狗。

“想的……”loki低着头小小声地回答。

“那现在给哥哥一个早安吻吧。”

两人的距离因为thor的大大咧咧的动作猛地缩小，thor的大手揽着loki的后颈，他们的额头相贴着，金发覆盖在齐耳的黑发上，就像阳光穿透海水，与深墨色的海藻相交融。

眼前的海蓝色眼睛是那么纯粹，像一颗星星，loki眨眨眼，对面呼出的热气让他的睫毛微微颤抖，他可以感受到thor眼神里的期待，但是却做不到像平常一样给哥哥一个早安吻。或许，从刚刚小穴涌出一股液体时，一切就都不对了。loki有些绝望地攥紧了睡衣角。

loki被thor抵在床头，几乎是动弹不得，他想推开thor，但是指尖一触碰到thor结实的胸肌时就被像被一股滚烫的火星溅到。

怎么办？

该怎么办？

被哥哥刺激到发骚该怎么办呢？

loki有些自暴自弃地想着。

当那团滚烫顶着自己花穴的那一刻，loki知道了原来性是无师自通的本能，是血液里自带的冲动，根本不需要被教授。只要欲望腾升起，自然就会知道自己想要什么了，loki想要欢爱，想要thor带给他的所有刺激和愉悦。

脑子里有了这种思想，下面的水反而流得更加汹涌。

而thor还等着自己给他一个早安吻。

loki的嗓子有些发干，他给了thor一个早安吻，或者说他们接吻了——因为loki主动吻上了thor的唇。

两唇相接的一瞬间，他有一丝清醒回笼，大脑下意识地把这份冲动归罪到情欲身上。

在loki还没来得及分辨对错的时候，thor一把摁住他，吻得更深。于他而言，这个不合时宜的吻像是无意掉落人间的钥匙，打开了心里那只见不得人的潘多拉魔盒，所有的恶念争先恐后地涌了出来。

这是哥哥啊……loki的口腔里含着thor的舌头，忍不住这么想着。

两个陌生人，只需要一个擦肩而过就可以感受到彼此身上不同于自己的气味；朋友之间，一个拥抱就可以相拥着属于对方的气息；而对于从小一起长大的兄弟来说，经年累月的接触，让他们彼此都很难被区分开来，只有在此时此刻，唇舌相接的一刹那，loki才能感觉到，属于哥哥的味道正在侵占自己的口腔，而毫无疑问，他绝不会反感。

如果反感，他就不会让thor的手在他的腰上来回摩挲，也不会浑身发烫下面的小穴汩汩流着水了。他的大脑一片混沌，隐约有声音在喊这是错误的，但是那个声音很快被欲望的洪流湮没。

叩叩两声敲门声。

两个人同时惊醒了，飞快地分开，当然，由于thor强硬地抵着loki，他们并没有分开多少距离。

门外传来frigga温柔的声音:“宝贝们，该起来吃早饭了。”

thor高声回了句:“好的，我们换完衣服就去。”

loki的心一直高高吊着，好在frigga只是说完就离开了，并没有开门进来——如果她开门进来，就会看到自己小儿子的腿盘在大儿子的腰上，两个人都喘着气，红着脸，身上的睡衣凌乱。

等脚步声一远，loki踢了thor一脚，恶狠狠地说:“你干什么！”

thor迷茫地看着他。

“你，你干嘛亲那么用力？”loki自知心虚，但也只能磕磕巴巴地强词夺理。

“那你为什么要亲我？”thor恶劣地笑着看他。

这种时候脑子倒是转得挺快嘛。loki恨恨地想。

“我不小心亲错了，本来是要亲你的脸的！”loki见thor一脸笑容，明显是不信，懊恼地推了他一把，“烦死了你，走开我要换衣服！”

loki下床，thor就马上跟上去，贴在他背后，哄道:“是我的错，我太想你了嘛，好久没一起睡了，兄弟之间亲一下没什么。”

听了这话，loki松了口气，心里又有点闷，这算什么？兄弟情吗？

他拿着衣服进浴室，并反手把thor锁在门外，朝着门外重重地“哦”了一声。

门外的thor对着一扇门傻傻地笑了一下。

两个人换完衣服，一路打打闹闹到了餐厅。

一见到frigga，loki就跑上去告状:“妈妈！哥哥欺负我了！”

frigga笑了一下刚要说话，坐在长餐桌最前端的Odin突然重重地拍了下桌子。

“都几岁了！还像小孩子一样玩来玩去。”

loki瞬间噤若寒蝉，倒是旁边thor，拉了他一把，挡在他面前，义正言辞地说:“loki还小，怪我，是我这个哥哥没做好榜样。”

Odin看了thor一眼，冷冷地抛了句:“你也知道没做好榜样？”

看似一句不轻不重的责罚，敏感的loki却总觉得Odin的态度与方才对自己的不同，他看着thor的背影，忍不住有点烦躁。

“吃饭吧。”frigga总是在一边及时救场。

餐桌上总是严肃且安寂无声的，loki严格遵守着作为王子的各种礼仪，而thor则是小心翼翼地观察着loki的脸色，揣测着弟弟的情绪。

thor悄悄把左手放到餐桌底下，一路潜伏过去，扯了扯loki的衣袖，loki没有转过头来，只是斜着眼睛看了他一眼，用眼神问他干嘛。

thor抬了抬下巴，努努嘴，loki顺着看过去，thor的餐盘里面，好好的煎蛋被切成个丑不拉几的爱心，再看thor，还挺得意地冲他一笑，用唇语悄无声息地说了句“弟弟，我爱你”。

loki翻了个白眼，也用唇语回了一个“幼稚”。

“thor，”Odin突然开口，“听说你这次的武考得了第一。”

thor马上笑开了，收不住地得意起来，武考是他们这一批成年礼上的一项考试，凭借最终成绩由Odin判予神籍。

“这次考试太简单了，来的几个神都不够打……”

“但是你魔考成绩倒数！”loki插嘴。

thor看了他一眼，笑着说:“魔法什么的是loki的强项嘛，再过两年等loki的成人礼到了，loki肯定是魔考第一。”

loki这才露出个笑脸。

看到他笑，thor也笑得更开心了。

然而Odin又说了一句:“在阿斯加德，人们还是更崇尚力量啊。”言外之意，loki的魔法学得再好也没用。

空气一下子就凝固了。

loki低着头不说话。

还是frigga，歪了歪头，笑着打趣道:“看来你是忘记了每次你出去打仗是谁用魔法为你祈祷的了？”

“是你，夫人。”

frigga的温柔总有一种魔力，能轻轻安抚所有人，并且让对方也忍不住温柔起来，即使是看起来总是冷酷严峻的Odin也不例外。

好不容易等Odin吃完饭离开，空气一下子就松弛了，连呼吸都变得容易轻松起来。

“loki，你以后一定会成为九界最厉害的法师的！”thor说。

“那又怎么样呢？”loki手中的叉子在煎蛋上戳出好几个洞来。

“到时候，我们一起治理阿斯加德。”

thor眼睛里所含的真诚很难让人不相信，他就这么趴在餐桌上盯着loki，而loki冷着脸俯视他。

直到thor说:“你再不理我我就要亲你了。”

于是loki的脸腾一下红了，忍不住联想到早上的接吻，他瞪了一眼thor，轻轻地骂道:“阿斯加德大王子是流氓！”

thor不要脸地笑，说:“想不想去骑马？父亲圈养在马棚的那批。”

“你进得去吗？”loki反问。

“你就说想不想呗。”

“想。”

“那你亲我一下我就带你去。”

“滚，不去了！”

“啧，你不亏的。”

“滚！”

……

“我从彩虹桥掉下来到现在，多久了？”

loki昏迷了又醒来，再次昏迷，在一片黑暗的蛮荒之地里，分不清昼夜，等到他好不容易蓄了点力气到能够说话的地步，他开口第一句就问了一个无关紧要的问题。

旁边的黑影没作响，他知道loki心里真正想问的不是这个。

“loki，管管他吧，他快死了。”黑影指了指地上一团血肉模糊的东西。

阴冷荒凉的环境让这个刚生出来的婴儿从开始到啼哭不止到现在的奄奄一息。

“死了算了，小怪物。”loki瞥了一眼从自己身上掉下来的婴儿，可能是带着thor血缘的缘故，这个孩子一生下来身上就萦绕着金色的光芒，在黑暗中像迷雾中的一盏灯。

loki看了半晌，还是咬着牙爬起来抱起婴儿。

loki擦掉婴儿身上的血污并且往婴儿身上输送了一点神力，只是一点点，再输下去他又要昏过去了。

婴儿睁开眼，透彻的蓝眼睛在一张脏乎乎的小脸上格外显眼。

“你还真是像极了那个人。”loki嘲讽道。

被loki抱在怀里，温热的身体相贴，血缘上的亲昵让婴儿兴奋地伸出手乱晃，把loki的身上也抹得脏兮兮的。

“看来他还挺喜欢的你。”旁边的黑影插嘴。

“废话，”loki白眼，“他是我生的。”

loki单手抱着婴儿，另一只手勉强腾出来抓住他，不让他动来动去的。

“啧，真烦，小怪物，跟thor一样烦。”loki不耐烦地摁住怀里的小不点，话一出口，他又沉默了，现在不是个提到thor的时候，在他理清楚自己的感情之前，thor就像个定时炸弹一样放在他心里，让他不敢触碰，生怕一不小心就爆炸了。

那个小孩就眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，蓝色的眼睛就像藏着阿斯加德夜晚的星空一样，一闪一闪的。

loki看着，没头没脑地来了句:“真是没一点像我的。”

tbc


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们打算今天早上私奔，我却突然决定离开她，让她还像我见到她时那样美丽得像朵鲜花。”——论为什么thor会放弃爱他这件事。  
> 出自王尔德《道林 格雷的画像》

“弟弟，你在下面接着，看我给你摘最上面的！”thor一攀两攀就跃上了枝头，少年人结实的双臂勾着树的枝干借力在空中翻了个身，很快就在树杈间站稳了。

上面的人手脚利落地摘下所有看起来可口的紫红色果子向下丢，下面的人眼疾手快地接着，配合默契，心有灵犀。

“诶，你看……啊！”

“小心！”

远眺的风景让thor一个晃神，脚底一空，直直地掉下来，loki下意识地把手里的东西一抛跑过去接他。

于是梅子散落了一地，thor重重地砸在了loki身上。

“嘶——”loki在下面不断抽气，“起……来！”

“哦哦哦……”哪怕把loki当肉垫，thor还是浑身疼得要命，他大概是从十几米高的枝头摔下来的吧，但还是一激灵跳起来。

比起thor的勉强还能忍着酸痛起身活动，loki就比较惨了，少年健壮的身躯像一颗流星一样砸下来，他感觉自己的骨架都被压散了。

自己到底为什么要去接他！loki躺在地上委屈地瞪了一眼傻愣愣站着的大个子，thor这才忙不迭过来扶他。

“嘶——轻轻、轻点……”

两人刚靠在树干上缓一下，啪嗒啪嗒的雨滴打在树叶上的声音就响了起来。

“好像下雨了？”

下雨了，并且不是小雨，像是有人故意从天上泼下来了一盆水，劈头盖脸地打得两人一个措手不及。

thor二话不说就背起loki跑。

loki在一路颠簸的背上浑身颤抖，疼得说不出话，感觉连指尖都在发痛，雨水还都浇在背上。

就这么一路苟延残喘，竟然还能找到一个山洞。

“哥哥……我感觉不太舒服……”

loki浑身都湿透了，头发一绺一绺地搭在苍白的笑脸上，他现在感觉冷和热在身体里打架，thor想让他躺在地上，他就紧紧地拽住thor的衣领，不肯碰到冰凉的石壁。

thor看到他这样才反应过来，自己刚刚简直是把loki当做雨衣披在了身上，他的背上被loki挡着，只有衣袖湿了些，大不似loki的狼狈。

他小心地坐下来，背靠着石壁，好让loki能在自己的腿上坐稳，哄着怀里迷迷糊糊的loki把湿衣服脱了下来，裹上自己温暖干燥的内衬。

明明只差了五岁，他们的体型却相差甚远，thor的肩膀已然健壮宽阔，裸露出浑身的肌肉形状初见雏形，身材漂亮颀长，而loki却还像个小男孩，即使身高窜了不少，但还是看上去有点瘦，thor的衣服披在他身上空荡荡地晃。

loki小时候常生病。

Frigga会拿着黑乎乎的苦涩汤药坐在床头喂他，而thor的工作则是贡献出自己滚烫的身体，用小暖炉一样的温度抱着loki睡觉，病得晕乎乎的loki一边往他怀里钻，一边闭着眼哼哼唧唧地呢喃:“等我长大了，一定要创造一种不要吃药的魔法，让我的病马上就好……”像是在说梦话，可爱得要命。

就像现在这样，thor一低头就可以看到弟弟缩在自己怀里，睫毛微微颤抖着的可怜模样。

不同的是，现在的loki不着一缕……

一旦意识到了这一点，thor就猛地从美好的童年回忆里抽出身来。

山洞外雨还在下个不停，在洞口形成一层雨帘，将他们与这个世界都隔开了——洞外是狂风骤雨，洞内是肉体相濡；洞外是风雨相击的鸣嘶，洞内只有进出的气息。

他下意识地咽了口口水，目光也从loki的脸蛋向下移。

突出的美人骨画出一道细长的弧线，隐入衣领的阴影之下，胸前微微翘起泛红的奶尖在衣服的遮挡下若隐若现……

“loki……”

thor难以自持地仰起头，望着石洞的顶，发出一声长长的似喘似叹的呻吟——他硬了。

刚成年还没正式开过荤的少年的自制力基本为零，更何况他已经尝过了甜头，知道肌肤相亲的滋味后，怀里的弟弟简直就像个娇嫩的小肥羊，怎么可能让他这个饥肠辘辘的绿眼灰狼忍得住呢？

“loki……”thor低下头，伸出舌头轻轻舔了下loki的眼睑，在确认对方除了睫毛轻轻颤抖了一下外，没有做出任何反应后，大胆地托着loki的后脑勺，让自己的嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊，一阵亲吻过后又是极尽温柔的舔舐，最后才小心翼翼地靠近loki的嘴唇。

先是克制带着神圣的轻吻，然后是风雨欲来的舔弄，thor情动地摁着loki，开始试图将舌头伸进去，他可以感受到下面硬得发痛的部位刚好顶着loki大腿根的嫩肉。

他太专心了，完全没注意到loki已经睁开了眼睛，澄澈的眼睛里没有一点迷茫，全然清醒的样子。

但是loki没说话，事实证明，他的预感没有错。

他装作一切无事，忍耐着身体里涌动着的一阵一阵的情潮，闭上了眼睛。

thor一手环抱着loki，空出的右手就探进衣服内，他的血液因情欲而沸腾，体温飙升，连同指尖都滚烫起来，顺着loki的腰线向上，不断地点起火花，发热的掌心在腰际处流连，那是loki的敏感带，又麻又痒的感觉惹得他尾椎一阵酸软，下面的花穴也随之吐出一小股蜜液。

“嗯……”

loki偷偷地咬着嘴里的肉，来抑制自己的呻吟，总难免漏出一两句黏腻的娇吟，惹得thor的下面又隐隐膨胀了些许。

thor的手移到loki胸前的同时，又抬头吻上了他的嘴唇。

两面都被刺激着，上面thor的舌头在他嘴里搅着，津液不断溢出嘴角，下面带着茧的手指不甚疼惜的搓揉着娇嫩的乳首，loki难耐到想扭着腰求thor给自己。

但是他忍住了。

直到thor的手握上他的下面，开始帮他纾解，而thor自己的阴茎则是夹在loki的腿间抽插，滚烫的龟头时不时地顶在花穴前端的蒂上，爽感一阵一阵往上涌，loki头脑发晕，软乎乎地靠在thor的肩膀上，嘴里不断发出细碎的呻吟，这下他也不冷了，浑身滚烫。

thor的动作越来越用力，好几次都将前端顶入了花穴口，被饥渴的花穴咬住又离开，只沾了一棒子的晶莹的液体。

loki紧紧地闭着眼，因快感而产生的生理泪渗出眼角，耳畔全是thor喘息呼出的热气。终于，他先熬不住地一阵娇媚的呻吟而泄了出来， 在高潮的一瞬间，loki没有忍住，一声带着颤音的“哥哥”脱口而出。

他感觉到身下的thor明显一震，然后滚烫的液体喷薄而出，浇灌在他的腿间。

loki在thor的怀里缩了缩，仍是闭着眼。

他能感受到thor炽热的眼神落在自己身上，以及那一声听起来不那么轻飘飘的叹息，自己也默默在心里叹气。

他也想拥抱，也想像情人一样与thor耳鬓厮磨，互相用力地亲吻，把自己脑子里所有疯狂的想法付诸行动，只是还不行，还不到时候。

青涩的种子被埋入泥土，如果不是破壳发芽，那就是在等待阳光。

“um，哥哥，你真想让我这么回家吗？”

loki手上拖着长长的铁链，脸上满是战争所带来的破碎的血痕，他坐在飞船边上，坐姿懒散，好笑地看着thor握紧锤子，全副武装一脸警惕地看着自己。

开飞船的人仿佛刚从导游位上下岗，前进得平稳且慢，如观光般从阿斯加德上空晃过。

“放轻松，我的哥哥，你是在颤抖吗？”loki笑着晃了晃手上的链子，金属碰撞发出哗啦哗啦的声音。

“如果还想被封口你可以再试着说两句话。”thor就坐在他对面，弓着腰看他，眼神有些冷。

loki仰面微笑了一下，说:“听你的，我的哥哥。”

“听我的？”仿佛几星火苗落入干柴中，thor瞬间暴起，上前攥起loki的领子，那把锤子抵在脸侧，整个人的重量压在loki身上，死死地摁着他，“如果你听话，就不会做出统治地球这种傻事！如果你……”

两个人靠得太近了，loki只是稍微把头往前伸一下就亲到了thor。

thor猛地推开他，自己也因反作用力跌倒在后座上，他不可置信地问:“你在干什么……不要想耍什么诡计，loki！”

“你怕了？”loki慢条斯理地整理着胸口被扯乱的衣服，他看着thor，突然厉声道，“你现在怕了？当初你把我锁在房间里强奸的时候怎么不怕？怎么，自己的弟弟玩起来特别爽是不是。thor，你这个变态，强奸犯，现在居然还好意思锁着我带回阿斯加德。”

“loki……过去的事我很抱歉，但是都过去了，我们重新开始，你还是我最爱的弟弟，好不好？”

蓝眼睛里闪烁着的光总是给人一种真诚的错觉，当眼眸泛起泪花就好像无数破碎的星河在里面流淌，loki看得入神，便丝毫没意识到唇边的微笑如何苦涩，他抬手，指尖落在thor的脸颊上，然后隔着一层空气轻轻捧起对方的脸。

“我简直要吐出来了。thor·Odinson，你看看你那副嘴脸，你以为去地球上找个女人就可以自以为是地重新开始了？一切没发生过？”loki冷冷一笑，他站起来，逼近thor，“让你失望了，”

“什么？”

刻意的停顿让空气瞬间像凝结的流水一样冰凉。

loki摸着thor的脸，他的手指快要戳到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，一字一句地在他耳边说:“我怀了你的孩子了。”

loki一下子被站起来的thor摁倒，身体跌进身下软软的坐垫中。而thor原本放大的瞳孔也因loki发出的吸气声骤缩，连忙扶住loki的腰，揽着他的肩膀把他圈在自己怀里。

“你刚刚说什么？孩子？是……我们的孩子？”thor小心翼翼地看着loki，很快，表情又一变，凶狠地补上一句，“你最好不是在开玩笑。”

loki顿时笑得特别开心，想到能让thor痛苦，心情就格外愉悦，他说:“是啊，你猜怎么样？”

“你……我们已经很久没见了……孩子生下来了？”thor紧张地咽了口口水。

“孩子没了，thor，生命那么脆弱，怎么可能在我掉下彩虹桥之后还活着呢？”loki能想象到此刻自己的笑容就像死亡女神海拉一样邪恶，且一字一句都化成铁鞭在thor的心脏上抽打，一想到这里，loki心里就涌上报复的快感，比统治地球还要强烈的快感。

thor怔愣着，说不出话。

于是loki适时补上一刀:“你欠我一条命，thor 你欠我的，远远不止一条命。”

“loki……”

thor的表情有点阴郁，并没有loki所想的悔恨、歉疚，而是阴沉地盯着loki的眼睛，令人有些看不透他内心的想法，他有些肯定地开口:“你掉下彩虹桥之前就知道自己怀孕了对不对？”

“嗯?”

loki还没有反应过来就被thor摁住，thor的眼睛不知道什么时候爆出了红血丝，表面泛起一片水汽，他的声音饱含着怒气:“你怎么舍得？就为了报复我，为了让我内疚痛苦，去牺牲掉一个孩子？loki，你的心当真是铁做的吗？你怎么舍得！”

衣领被thor攥得死紧，loki几乎快不能呼吸了，他没有预料到thor会这么想。

“我以为你足够了解我呢，哥哥。”loki的声音被挤压着从喉咙里透出来。他的眼神向窗外瞟去，飞船刚好跨过一个山头，这是阿斯加德最高峻的一座山，山峰的尖端有阿斯加德唯一常年不化的冰川，夏天这里会结出最脆的梅子，春天这里的独角精灵会出来觅食，在花丛中飞舞着小翅膀……

loki记得好清楚，他和thor曾经把这里当做幽会的场所，他们避开所有人的耳目，一次又一次地亲吻彼此。

年少犯傻的时候总会留下一段记忆，开始是梅子酸酸甜甜的味道，只是，日子一久，记忆就在脑海里腐烂了。


End file.
